


I like you. Like a lot.

by schoetheisrealaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yugyeom is the dancing king and you know it, markson is only mentioned, on so many sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoetheisrealaf/pseuds/schoetheisrealaf
Summary: It’s embarrassing, to have such a raging crush on someone, but drowning in Kim Yugyeom is far too sweet to give up on it.ORYugyeom and Bambam are crushing on each other like crazy. Convenience store dates, cuddles and awkward conversations with the - completely incompetent - hyungs ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovley readers,  
> as I mentioned in my last work, here is the fluffy canon-verse Yugbam fic nobody asked for.  
> I just love their realationship so much, I had to write something for them, also because, sadly, there isn't that much here already...  
> Anyways, I hope you like it and forgive me for the pining and stuff.  
> It wasn't supposed to be so angsty, I promise!!

It is Thursday evening and Bambam feels like he can’t fucking breathe.

He is laying on his bed, feeling like he’s suffocating. The thing is, this is not a new sensation. Ever since it all started, this idiotic notion of suddenly falling for Yugyeom, of suddenly wanting his best friend, everything has been like a constant downward spiral.

It is strange, because he always loved Yugyeom, they have been joined at the hip for years now. Yes, they hadn’t been on the best terms from the start, but after Yugyeom finally stopped being a petty douchebag, something just…clicked. They had been able to debut together, already the closest of friends and at some point Bambam found himself genuinely not homesick for the first time in years. Somehow, he had found a home away from Thailand in his six other goofy, ambitious, loveable members. A lot of that was due to Yugyeom, his constant companion, his partner in crime, his best friend that he loved with all his heart.

In retrospection, he can’t say when exactly this innocent, comfortable puppy kind of love turned into the living, breathing monster that is devouring him now. He only knows that when he looks at Yugyeom, there is still the warm, tender affection he had always felt for him, but it is laced with something else.

With the desire for Yugyeom to be exclusively _his_ , to hold his hand and sit in his lap and kiss his lips, to tell him, how hot and bothered Bambam feels every time he dances. How his heart beats so fast just thinking about that damned Hit the Stage performance, the thing that brought him into his current situation in the first place.

Bambam had wanted to see what the people watching at home had been shown of Yugyeom’s first appearance on the show, since he didn’t have that much of a view from the far side of the stage.

Looking back, it had been a blessing because Bambam has no clue how he would have hidden the beginnings of a hard on he is sporting now in his usual skinny jeans. Thank God for the loose sweats he is wearing at the moment.

Scary, what Yugyeom can do to him just by wearing all black and dancing so sinfully well. It is just that Bambam not only _wants_ Yugyeom, in every way possible, he also really _loves_ him, for over a year now and that makes it so much worse.

Of course, them being best friends means that Yugyeom is always _there_ , keeping him close, arm protectively slung around Bambam’s shoulders. Bambam can’t ever escape him, Yugyeom’s clothes spread all over their room, a whiff of his cologne ever present in the air, hell there even is one of his pillows in Bambam’s bed. What on earth did he do to deserve this kind of torture?

Squeezing his eyes shut, Bambam forces his breath to return back to normal again, hand slowly relaxing around the phone he has been clutching ever since he watched the dreadful video.

It’s embarrassing, to have such a raging crush on someone, but drowning in Kim Yugyeom is far too sweet to give up on it.

Suddenly, Bambam gets pulled out of his thoughts by the loud sound of the apartment door falling shut and Yugyeom’s adorable high voice screaming: “I’m home!” to no one in particular.

Yeah wow. Trust Yugyeom to pick the most inappropriate moment to come home from his dance practice. Bambam knows that he can’t face him now, not like that. Not with all the thoughts of want and attraction still fresh on his mind. Thankfully, at least things are back to normal inside his pants.

That’s what being in love with your best friend teaches you, to be grateful for the small mercies in life.

But still, dealing with Yugyeom now is just a plain no-go, not-happening, no-freaking-way kind of thing. So he needs to escape. Obviously, the hall is no option, since Bambam would just walk straight into the arms of the person he really doesn’t want to meet now.

Hectically, before Yugyeom can catch him, he walks over to the other door that leads out of their room.

 _Jinyoung_. He really doesn’t feel keen on disturbing their sometimes slightly moody second in command but well…drastic circumstances call for drastic measures. So with a deep breath, Bambam opens the door, walks inside and closes it behind him swiftly.

What he finds inside is just the usual. Jaebum and Jinyoung are curled up on the mattress on the floor, Jaebum’s head in the others lap, while Jinyoung reads something out to him. It seems to be one of his ridiculous self-motivation books, so it is no surprise that their leader looks half asleep, face turned into Jinyoung’s belly.

“Ew ok…gross?”, Bambam dead pans. At that, Jaebum stirs in Jinyoung’s lap, probably about to get up and grace Bambam with a triad on manners and respecting your elders, but Jinyoung stops him with a single hand on his shoulder. How they can be so painfully married and still not fucking each other goes beyond Bambam’s understanding of life.

“What do you want Bamie?”, although not really happy, Jinyoung at least sounds mildly interested. He knows Bambam wouldn’t have set a foot in his room without a reason.

“Can I hide from Yugyeom in here for some time?”, is all the explanation he needs to give.

He is so notoriously bad at hiding his infatuation with best friend, that Jaebum and Jinyoung took him aside to have a _serious_ talk already two weeks after he noticed it himself. Jaebum warned him not to try any shit with their precious maknae, in much more elaborate words of course. Jinyoung told him to please at least wait until they were both of age. To be honest, it felt a bit like the compulsory sex ed classes JYP forced onto them, all over again. Needless to say, it had not been a pleasant experience.

After that though, the two of them had been nothing but supportive. Of course, Bambam still prefers to go to Jackson when he needs to rant about Yugyeom’s hip thrusts from hell and the way he snores cutely at night. But sometimes, it is pretty useful to have the royal couple on your side.

Jinyoung makes a vague gesture, which Bambam takes as an invitation to sit down. He places himself on the floor in front of them, at the same time as Jaebum struggles into an upright position, leaning sleepily into Jinyoung’s side, who immediately slings an arm around his shoulders, hand disappearing in Jaebum’s hair.

“You know Bam-ah, Yugyeom really loves you…” ´, Jinyoung starts, accompanied by a loud groan from the person he is speaking to. So this is the price Bambam has to pay for this temporary refuge. Another heart to heart with the parents. Awesome.

“…and you _could_ confess now, you’re old enough to decide that yourself, but remember, Yugyeom would do a lot to please you.”

“So he might agree even though he isn’t completely sure himself.”, Jaebum adds, yawning.

“And break both of your hearts later.” Bambam really wants to be disgusted by the way they complete each other’s sentences even while lecturing him, but if he’s honest to himself, he finds it kind of cute.

“Don’t worry hyungs.”, he says, smiling at them encouragingly, even though he feels a strange pressure climb up his throat.

“I won’t confess. I l…he’s far too important to me.”

Jinyoung nods at that, looking suddenly very sad himself.

“Yeah. I understand.” People might think Bambam stupid. They might be right. But if there’s one thing he’s good at besides looking awesome in any type of clothing, it is reading his members.

Jinyoung probably thinks he has everyone fooled. Not Bambam. He sees the way his hand tightens in Jaebum’s hair and the longing look he shoots in their leader’s direction. And that’s how he knows Jinyoung _really_ gets it.

***

It is Thursday night and Yugyeom has just been violently shaken awake from a very pleasant dream.

For a second he thinks he is still dreaming, because Bambam is still hovering over him, his pastel hair hanging into his face, just like it did in Yugyeom’s dream. But dream Bambam would without a doubt lean down now, to press a soft kiss onto his lips and not just continue to jostle his body with his hands on his shoulders.

“Yugyeomie, wake up, I’m hungry!”, he whines lowly, sitting down carefully on the edge of Yugyeom’s bed, cautious not to wake Jinyoung-hyung up.

Groaning, Yugyeom stretches and throws his arms around Bambam’s middle, the older boy suppressing a happy squeak. Looking at his alarm clock, Yugyeom chuckles.

“And what should I do about that? At two in the morning?”

“Go to the convenience store with me!”

And that is how Yugyeom finds himself, after some more prodding from Bambam, pulling on some street clothes and sneaking out of the dorm in the middle of the night. It is not the first time they are doing this, maybe it is their small, ridiculous way of being rebellious teenagers and Yugyeom secretly loves it, even though he always pretends to just be the victim of Bambam’s evil mind.

He loves the convenience store around the corner, where everything feels slightly out of place in the middle of the night, he loves the sticky sweet popsicles Bambam has been buying him there for years, he loves to roam the neon lit streets of Seoul. But most of all, he loves to tug Bambam into his side while they’re walking, to feel his delicate frame perfectly fit against his bigger one. That is how it has always been.

What’s new is the small but insistent nagging at the back of his mind, telling him that this is somehow not enough, that he should give Bambam a kiss instead of a hug when they stop somewhere to admire the newest gleaming skyscraper adorning Seoul’s insatiable skyline. In theory, Yugyeom knows what this means, knows what the dreams he’s been having for weeks mean, but the thought of loving Bambam _like that_ feels so much of a betrayal on their friendship, that he has no idea what to do.

So he continues to be Bambam’s best friend, continues to go to the convenience store with him, even when it all starts to feel increasingly like a date, or at least what Yugyeom imagines a date might be like. It is all pretty bad and pretty wonderful at the same time, sitting on a bench, with Bambam’s head on his shoulder, trying not to think about how the hyungs would rip them a new one if they knew what they’re doing right now.

He is as comfortable as one can be with strange, indefinite feelings for their best friend festering inside of them when Bambam looks up at him, his gaze dark without the contact lenses he has been wearing so often lately. Yugyeom prefers his eyes like this. Natural and full of mischief.

His palms start to sweat, his heartbeat increasing to an embarrassing speed at Bambam regarding him so intently. Does he like what he sees? And why does that suddenly matter so much?

Frustrated with himself, Yugyeom faces the street before them again. In the shop window across it he spots their silhouettes, a big heap of black coat and a much smaller pink stick huddled against its side. He needs to talk to someone, otherwise he’ll go insane.

It is logic that his first choice would be Mark-hyung. If somebody has experience with pining after your best friend, it is him, they had all seen it happen right before their eyes. Even though he had been very young at that time, Yugyeom could still remember how the Californian boy had spent months mooning over Jackson-hyung before they somehow worked it out shortly after their debut.

They have been together ever since. It gives Yugyeom a very weak sense of hope.

He finds Mark-hyung the next morning in his room, resting on his bed with Coco, already completely dressed for their upcoming schedule.

At Yugyeom’s entrance he looks up, smiling briefly.

“Hyung, can we talk?”, Yugyeom asks, feeling like he is fourteen and incredibly awkward again.

Their oldest member just pats the bed beside him, so Yugyeom squeezes his tall frame on the single bed too, careful not to crush Coco between them in the process.

“What’s up?”, Mark’s voice is deep and soothing, as is the hand he brings up to stroke Yugyeom hair. No matter how old he gets, he’ll always be their little maknae, recipient of endless cuddles and fondness.

Still nervous, Yugyeom starts to play with Coco’s ears while talking.

“Recently, I’ve…like in the past few weeks I…for days now I’m feeling like…I think I’m in love with Bambam?!”

It comes out more like a question than an actual statement, and Mark raises his eyebrows at him, seeming surprised. But then the hand on Yugyeom’s head picks up its movement again and Mark-hyung calmly asks him to be a bit more specific.

“Well…”, blushing, Yugyeom starts to stroke Coco’s fur even more intently. “I just like him so much, I want to hug and k-kiss him all the time and when he looks at me, recently it feels like I can’t speak anymore when he does that and I’m tingly all over. And also I’ve been having these dreams…they are the worst.”

It takes Yuygeom a moment to gather the courage to look up after his confession. When he does, he is first faced with Coco, looking just as mortified as he is feeling and then with Mark-hyung, who is desperately trying to keep his hyena like laugh inside but doesn’t succeed in the end.

“Hyung!”, Yugyeom exclaims, hitting Mark’s shoulder. He can’t help but smile himself though. He knows that the situation is a bit ridiculous.

Slowly calming down, Mark wipes his teary eyes on his sweater sleeve.

“I’m sorry Yugyeom-ah, it’s just…it’s _Bambam_. So if you can still get it up for him after spending 24/7 with him for the last six years or so…I guess you could say that’s love.”

Yugyeom hides his face in the crook of his arm, feeling himself go tomato red at the implication of him _getting it up_ to the thought of his best friend. The fact that it is true aside, that’s not the type of thing he wanted to discuss with Mark-hyung.

So, head still buried in the mattress, he asks: “And what should I do now? What did you do, when you realised that you love Jackson-hyung?”

Mark-hyung smiles again, a little, proud smile he often wears when the conversation lands on the topic of his boyfriend.

“Actually, I just started to do everything shirtless and waited until he sn…”

Before the other boy can finish his sentence, Yugyeom already bolts out of the room, a haunted expression on his face.

“Hey, you scared Coco!”, Mark screams behind him.

Yugyeom is just going to bleach his brain now. Yeah.

***

It is Wednesday night and Bambam finally heard Yugyeom come home.

Breathless, his heart already beating staccato, he rushes out into the hall to ensure he is the first one to greet Yugyeom. He already sent him a ridiculous number of excited messages congratulating him on his win, to which his best friend only replied with a series of various emoji.

But now, Yugyeom is finally standing in front of him and Bambam can’t help himself, he jumps him with a shriek, wrapping his legs around Yugyeom’s middle and his arms around his neck. Unable to resist, he gives him a noisy kiss on his cheek, revelling in the feeling of being so close to Yugyeom’s warm, solid body. He is hyperaware of the hands under his thighs, holding him so he won’t fall, making him feel the faintest tingle of arousal.

“You did it! I told you, you would!”, he screams into Yugyeom’s ear, the other boy answering only with breathless laughter at the effort to keep them both upright.

“Bambam, please don’t kill Yugyeom yet, there’s still such a bright future ahead of him.”, Jaebum’s amused voice comes from behind them and, suddenly embarrassed about his very obvious, very clingy reaction, Bambam untangles himself, stumbling once his feet hit the floor again.

Leaning against the wall to steady himself, he watches slightly out of breath as the other members congratulate Yugyeom one by one. Youngjae is all bright smiles and far too loud voice, Jinyoung, on the other end of the spectrum, just gives their youngest a long, quiet hug, immense pride glistening in his eyes.

They all have dinner together and while it is always enjoyable, though very chaotic, to squeeze around their too small kitchen table, just the seven of them, Bambam almost can’t wait for it to end. He wants Yugyeom to himself for some time tonight, before the hyungs intervene and send them to bed, reminding them of their early schedule tomorrow.

Once everything is cleaned away, Mark and Jackson curled up on the sofa like the gross couple they are and Jinyoung, Jaebum and Youngjae off to a night walk with Coco like the gross suburban family they are, Bambam takes Yugyeom’s hand. Silently buzzing with excitement he leads the younger boy to their shared room, opening the door with a flourish.

“Tada!”, He cries happily, as Yugyeom admires the huge “Dancing King” sign Bambam placed over his bed. He had painted it himself, already weeks ago, completely sure that the moment to use it would come around at some point. Yugyeom is one of the best dancers he knows, even disregarding the very personal effect his dancing always has on Bambam. It was only a matter of time until the rest of the industry and public would come to notice that too, and now it has finally happened.

“What’s that?”, Yugyeom asks, hiding his cute laugh behind one hand, while he extends the other to feel the glittering gold lines adorning the bright red and black letters. Then he turns to Bambam, so swiftly his bangs are flying, eyes gleaming with mirth.

“Do I look like an EXO song to you?” Completely rendered speechless by the sight of Yugyeom so genuinely happy and teasing, Bambam licks his lips to gain some time.

“Hmm, I don’t know? You kind of look like that fluffy pink thing they have dancing around in the MV.” He ends up returning, sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

The next thing he knows, he is tackled onto the bed by the giant puppy that is Kim Yugyeom, who straddles him and then proceeds to tickle Bambam to an early grave, all the while giggling madly himself. His nose scrunches up like every time he experiences real joy, his bangs hanging adorably into his face, hiding his eyes. And the thing is, in that moment, he really looks like a freaking EXO song. The cheesy kind, like “Love me right” that make Bambam want to roll up into an embarrassed ball and get his ass on the dancefloor at the same time.

The desire to kiss Yugyeom _anywhere_ \- on the collarbones peeking out of his simple black shirt, his neck, his perfect jawline, his tantalizing red lips – is suddenly so strong that Bambam wraps his arms around his shoulders, only in the last moment registering what he’s doing. Mortified, he pulls Yugyeom’s head down, so that his face is squished into Bambam’s neck. The hot breath hitting his sensitive skin there doesn’t make things necessarily better, but at least the other boy can’t see his distressed expression as he wriggles around a bit, until he slides half off of Bambam, only one arm and one leg still thrown over the much smaller body.

Slowly, their heartbeats return back to normal, Bambam letting out a silent relieved sign. He didn’t get too obviously aroused, Yugyeom suspects nothing. He is just cuddling with him how best friends do it, innocently, how it should be.

It is quiet for some moments, until Yugyeom lifts his head, yawning right into Bambam’s face.

“Ewww! Alright, I get it!”, Bambam exclaims, giggling. He shimmies out of his trousers, Yugyeom pulling a bit at the ends to speed up the process and taking his own jeans off while Bambam gets the duvet from the bottom of the bed. They have shared so many times, it hardly makes a difference anymore, sometimes out of necessity, sometimes out of sheer comfort, like today. After Yugyeom has turned off the bedside lamp, they get back into their original position, covered in a thick blanket this time. It is warm and comfortable, sleepy. It is _them_ , Bambam thinks, sticking his nose in Yugyeom’s hair, inhaling his familiar boyish scent.

He can’t help but wish they could be like this all the time.

***

It is Sunday morning and Yugyeom finds Jaebum-hyung reading on the couch in the living room, as if he has been waiting for him.

Ever since the fateful night of sharing a bed with Bambam for the first time since he discovered his not-so friendly feelings for him, Yugyeom has been desperate to talk to someone about it. A second, possibly even more scarring conversation with Mark-hyung is out of question, Jackson barley leaves his side anyway. Of course, he could have gone to Jinyoung-hyung, but something told him that the matter at hand was best discussed with their leader. Like he should let him know.

So Yugyeom has waited for an opportunity to present itself and here it is apparently. The other members went to the company building to practice some more dancing, leaving Jaebum-hyung behind with the very insistent order to “rest, for God’s sake” as Jinyoung-hyung put it. Yugyeom too, they had rejected by telling him that he was already too good and would only frustrate them, but he knows that it was a ruse to get him to relax after his tiring week.

For Yugyeom that only came in handy. Now that he is completely alone with Jaebum-hyung, he doesn’t have to fear anyone overhearing their conversation and jumping to weird (possibly right) conclusions.

At the younger member approaching him, Jaebum-hyung places his book on the coffee table, looking up at him expectantly. Sighing softly, in an attempt to muster some courage, Yugyeom sits down beside him on the sofa, turning so that they are facing each other.

“Come on Yugyeomie, spit it out, what’s bothering you?”, Jaebum asks with a reassuring smile. Not for the first time, Yugyeom asks himself what they did to deserve such a patient hyung, when all they, him and Bambam specifically, ever did, was behave like little devils.

“I think I might be in love with Bambam?”, Yugyeom says tentatively, feeling himself blush again. At least this time it has been easier to get out than when he talked with Mark-hyung. For a second, he watches Jaebum-hyung’s face fall, in a mixture between shock and surprise, but then his smile returns again, even though it looks a bit strange this time.

“Hmm. Are you sure Gyeom-ah?” to Jaebum-hyung’s soft question Yugyeom answers with a single nod, avoiding his eyes. What if his hyung is somehow disappointed in him?

“But it doesn’t really matter, hyung…”, he says quickly at that thought, desperate to explain himself.

“I don’t think I could confess to him anyway, so _really_ I just wanted to ask you what I can do to avoid…” Yugyeom’s rant is abruptly broken by Jaebum-hyung’s hand on his arm, shushing him, while he looks into the younger member’s eyes intensely.

“No.”, he shakes his head, now sounding uncharacteristically urgent. “Yugyeom, if you really love Bambam you need to confess, that’s all you can do.”

“W-what do you mean by that hyung?”

“I mean that, not confessing might sound like a good idea now, you don’t have to work up the guts to do it, you don’t have to fear rejection, but believe me when I say, that in the long run…you’ll regret it.” Jaebum-hyung retrieves the hand that has been clutching his arm to tangle his fingers together in his lap. He stares at them while he continues to speak, and why does he suddenly look like he regrets something? What is happening here?

“If you love him, but you never tell him, it will taint your every interaction with him. Every friendly gesture you share with him will at some point feel like betrayal because you’ll always want it to be more. To rescue your relationship and yourself, you need to tell him the truth, before you feel too guilty to speak up at all. And not being able to be honest with the person you love the most is the worst Yugyeom…I should know.”

At the end of his speech, Jaebum-hyung lets out a shuddering breath, finally looking up from his hands and it shakes Yugyeom to his very core to see his eyes glisten with unshed tears. Witnessing their leader crying over something so emotional is like watching a parent cry for the first time. It upsets Yugyeom more deeply than he thought possible.

“H-Hyung…can I…who?” _Of course_ , this can’t be only about him and Bambam, never.

“Oh Yugyeom-ah, do you really need to ask?” Jaebum-hyung smiles sadly, his eyes flickering to the small framed picture of him and Jinyoung-hyung in their JJP days, a thing that Jackson set up on Jinyoung-hyung’s last birthday as a joke and somehow stuck around until now. And Yugyeom realises that, no, he didn’t really need to ask. It is so obvious it hurts.

“But why did you n-never…?”

“First, I was too proud, then I was afraid and now it feels like my mouth is sealed shut every time I try to tell him how much I…”, pressing his lips together so hard, they turn white, Jaebum-hyung stops himself, tears still very obvious in his eyes. Awkwardly, because he doesn’t know what else he should do, Yuygeom pulls his hyung in a hug. This way, Jaebum-hyung can’t see how Yugyeom starts to cry silently too, his heart filled with so much sympathy for their brave, lonely leader, Jinyoung-hyung still smiling brightly down at them from the little picture.

“You love him.”, Yugyeom whispers, trying to ignore the way the fabric of his shirt dampens slowly.

“I promise I’ll confess to Bambam.” Jaebum-hyung’s watery laugh sounds more surprised than happy. But is it a relieve nonetheless.

***

It is Sunday night and Bambam knows something is up the minute he enters their room.

He sees it in the way Yugyeom freezes where he sits on his bed, a guilty expression on his face, as if Bambam has just caught him ripping his favourite shirt into shreds.

“H-have you seen Jinyoung-hyung?”, Yugyeom asks him, turning redder by the second while he fidgets around on the bed.

“Um, yeah, he’s in the living room, watching that awful romantic comedy with Jackson and Youngj…man, what is going on with you?” At Bambam’s explanation of Jinyoung’s whereabouts, his best friend suddenly jumps up from the bed as if stung. He approaches Bambam, to grip him by the shoulders and pull him into a tight hug. Surprised, Bambam struggles a bit against his much bigger frame, though secretly enjoying the unexpected closeness.

He almost lets out a disappointed whine, when Yugyeom releases him far too soon, once again holding onto his shoulders, his eyes fixing onto a point slightly over Bambam’s head.

“Bamie…”, he starts, his breathing so erratic, Bambam has to wonder if he’ll pass out soon.

“I’ll tell you something now, but you have to promise me first that you won’t hate me forever or stop to be my best friend. You may change rooms if you like, that’s okay, but I really need you to swear that you’ll…”

“Yugyeom stop, what…just talk to me already?”, Bambam interrupts him midsentence, making Yugyeom jump a little as he focuses back on him. There are tears in his eyes. Slowly, Bambam is getting a bit scared. What could have gotten Yugyeom so worked up that he thinks Bambam would want to change room. With whom? Jackson?! Never!

With the loud breath he sucks in, Yugyeom immediately draws all his attention back to himself. He fixes Bambam with another intent, yet moist stare, his hands tightening on his shoulders.

“Bambam I think I…I like you? Like…a lot? Please don’t hate me, I…”, he trails off awkwardly, already ready to turn away, most likely hiding from the rejection he is expecting.

But Bambam quickly places his hands on his arms, and suddenly it is him clutching onto Yugyeom, their poses from earlier reversed. They are so close now, he has to bend his head back to see Yugyeom’s face, tear stained and bright red, his eyes completely terrified.

“Stop crying Yugyeom-ah, please.”, pleadingly, Bambam looks up at his best friend. It pains him to see him cry, but it might be the most amazing thing he ever experienced to know that it is completely in his power to turn Yugyeom’s agony into pure joy.

“Now, listen carefully.”, getting on his tiptoes, he cups Yugyeom’s face, willing him to look into his eyes, smiling the dopiest smile of his life.

“I like you too. Like a lot. So there really isn’t any reason to be so sad.” At that, Yugyeom’s eyes grow impossibly big and he’s staring at Bambam for a breathless second, looking completely disbelieving.

The next moment though, Bambam feels his cheeks stretching under his hands and Yugyeom is laughing and still kind of crying at the same time and then he crushes Bambam into another hug, so tight, he can’t breathe properly.

It takes them some time to slightly calm down again, for Yugyeom to stop crying and for the sound of his own heartbeat to quieten a bit in Bambam’s ears. Eventually it’s Yugyeom who pulls back, sending the other boy a bashful look as he settles down on the edge of his bed. He pats the space beside him, but Bambam has other plans.

He waited so long to be with this boy, pined so long, after his long legs, his soft hair, his inviting lips that he’s not going to surpass any chance at body contact now. Trying to appear more confident than he feels, he slips onto Yugyeom’s lap, facing him. They both blush a bit, suddenly so close again, but Bambam can tell that the other likes it too by the hands that slowly sneak around his hips to come to rest on the small of his back. It makes Bambam shiver and Yugyeom’s hands shake and they are so awkward, with no experience at this kind of thing at all, even though they like to act differently of course.

Quickly, Bambam notices Yugyeom’s eyes fixing themselves on his lips, and he can almost pluck the question from his mind right before he asks it with burning cheeks:

“Bam-ah, can I…can I kiss you?”

A delighted laugh is Bambam’s only answer as he leans in to finally press his lips to Yugyeom’s. It stays pretty chaste at first, just their mouths resting against each other, but to Bambam it almost feels like too much already. Yugyeom’s lips are so soft and the little surprised humming noise he makes when Bambam opens his mouth just the slightest bit drives him crazy. He smiles against the other’s lips, drawing back a little. While Bambam fantasized about this for months, he has no idea how far along the line Yugyeom is, so he opts to give him some space.

Yugyeom is having none of that apparently, yanking Bambam back with the hands he still has on his back, capturing his lips with his own again. Letting his hands run all over Bambam’s back, he titles his head slightly, pressing his nose into Bambam’s cheek, inhaling softly. His breathing turns heavier though, when Bambam brings his hands up to his neck, drawing himself closer in the other’s lap, until their chests are completely pressed together.

Bambam can feel the heat Yugyeom is radiating through his shirt, making him hot all over too, their hearts beating impossibly fast against the other’s chest. Slowly, he opens his mouth again, letting his tongue slip out a bit, trying little kitten licks until the other complies, parting his lips with a deep sigh. They are both not particular versed in kissing, so they stick with small dips into mouths and light bites on bottom lips, but just the fact that it’s _Yugyeom_ who is touching him, who is slipping his hands under Bambam’s shirt, splaying them all over his back, makes him go dizzy with want.

He quickly reaches the point where he can’t resist the temptation to press himself down completely into Yugyeom’s lap anymore, grinding and moaning softly at the feeling of Yugyeom’s erection against the inside of his thigh. That’s when Yugyeom breaks away from their kiss, gasping and blushing shamefully.

But Bambam doesn’t let him turn away, cupping his face in his hands instead, locking eyes with him as he grinds down intently another time. Their eye contact breaks when Yugyeom throws his head back, moaning softly, the bashfulness from earlier forgotten in a second.

Like that, rubbing himself against Yugyeom, showering him with kisses, Bambam coaxes them both to a shuddering orgasm, coming in their pants like the horny teenagers in love that they are.

Later, they are lying in bed, dressed in a new pair of boxers, comfortable under the warm duvet again. Bambam has placed himself entirely on top of Yugyeom, his head resting in the crook of his neck, his feet tangled between the other’s calves.

Jinyoung has passed them a few minutes ago, smiling but also giving them one of his trademark judging looks, indicating that they would definitely have a talk about this.

Now, the light that shone into their room from his door is shut off and everything is immediately painted in a dark grey colour. Content, Bambam nuzzles the skin where he can feel Yugyeom’s heartbeat, now slow and calm. The steady thumping, Yugyeom’s familiar scent and the warmth of his broad chest underneath him have almost lulled him to sleep, when out if nowhere, he feels him inhale deeply again, speaking up a moment later:

“Bambam, can you keep a secret for me?”, he whispers into his hair, feeling it brush against his chin when Bambam nods.

“It’s Jaebum-hyung. He’s hurting and…I’m really concerned.”

It is not really surprising, Yugyeom’s supposed secret. Bambam has already suspected that he must have talked to someone to have confessed with so much resolve, even though it obviously pained him. It also isn’t new to him that Jaebum is quietly suffering. As Bambam said, _he’s got eyes._ The only question he has is why Jaebum threatened to cut of his tongue or worse parts if he dared to lay hand on Yugyeom until two months ago and now went around, practically pressuring Yugyeom into confessing. But that’s a talk for another time, with another person.

So he just asks softly: “Jinyoung?”, in order not to wake the boy at question.

For the second time this evening, Yugyeom’s eyes grow wide in surprise, the white in them glowing in the darkness of the room.

“Yeah.”, he breathes. “How did you know?”

“Well duh, it’s totally obvious that they want to fuck each other.”

At that, Yugyeom lets out an affronted huff, tickling Bambam’s sides lightly as a form of punishment.

“Don’t be so vulgar Bamie, Jaebum-hyung _loves_ Jinyoung-hyung!“

“Hmm, I love you too…”, Bambam murmurs and he would be shocked over the confession, coming far too quick, far too early, but the words have been living in him for so long, they just feel natural. He scoots up a bit, until he comes face to face with Yugyeom, leaning in to cover the lovely mole under his eye with a kiss.

“…and I also want to fuck you, so I guess these things can go hand in hand.” Kissing the spot again, he can feel the other’s soft skin get heated with a blush. With a smile, he leans back, looking into Yugyeom’s dimly lit, flustered face.

“We could play cupid, if you like. If it’s so important to you…”, he whispers and then Yugyeom’s hands are around his neck again, pulling him back in.

Bambam would do a lot to make Yugyeom happy, he thinks as the other boy presses soft kisses to his lips.

And if some of their members finally get to resolve their painful sexual tension in the process…well, that’s just a nice bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me when I say that JJP are actually my OTP? I really don't know what happend here tbh^^  
> Maybe, once I've advanced a bit with the Asshole AU and if inspiration strikes me again, I'll write a sequel to this.  
> But well, university starts next week, so idk...we'll see :)  
> As always, leave me some kudos or comments if you like, they keep me going :*  
> Until soon, hopefully~


End file.
